


Only One Man for Dan

by fraufi666



Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Victorian State Politics
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Blindfolds, Coronavirus, Crack, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Reference to coronavirus, Rivalry, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Victorian Politics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: Despite being the poster boy for coronavirus, Brett Sutton begins to feel uneasy as the Premier’s attention for him wanes. Upon discovering that the Deputy Secretary of Health has won Andrews over, Sutton decides to take action. But there can only be one man for the Victorian Premier. Who will it be?
Relationships: Daniel Andrews/Brett Sutton, Daniel Andrews/Jeroen Weimar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Only One Man for Dan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

As long as Victoria remained in lockdown, he would have to continue working with the Premier. Brett Sutton was all too aware of the following he had generated from his charisma, calm nature and…dare he think of it, good looks. But none of that meant anything to him. After all, the only person who he wanted attention from would not speak to him.

It made no sense why Daniel Andrews had gone silent on him. In the past, the two shared so many moments together. If they were not talking about how to deal with the coronavirus cases in Victoria, they were in each other’s arms for hours, not speaking a word. But since he had returned from Albury from seeing the Premier of New South Wales, Andrews had never been the same. The Chief Health Officer recalled how Andrews used to be so open, sharing every intimate moment with him in or out of office. Yet now, Andrews had shut him out, much like the way residents of New South Wales were shut out from Victoria.

He recalled the calm, reassuring voice of Allen Cheng, the Deputy Chief Health Officer when he spoke with him on the phone that morning.

_“I don’t know what’s happened to him. We used to talk all the time, but now he’s always so preoccupied.”_

_“Don’t take it personally Brett…” The medical professional responded calmly, much like the way he handled press conferences, “You know the Premier has been under a lot of pressure, especially given what happened with Holiday Inn. He has a lot on his mind. There’s much at stake for him, being in the public and all.”_

Cheng’s words made so much logical sense, but Sutton’s emotions would not allow him to take them on board. It was not the first time Andrews had dealt with a hotel quarantine stuff up. When things went wrong at the _Rydges Hotel_ , Andrews still had so much time and energy for Sutton…hell, he even depended on the Chief Health Officer all the more. Sutton knew that Andrews turned to him when he needed to de-stress, but now he was distant.

He felt something knock into his shoulder, startling his thoughts. He looked up, frowning as he spotted Jeroen Weimar, the Deputy Secretary of Health push past him.

“Do you mind?” He asked, keeping his voice level.

Weimar’s deep set blue eyes fasted onto Sutton. “Maybe if you weren’t daydreaming this wouldn’t have happened. We have work to do.”

Sutton was surprised by the cold, harsh voice of the Deputy Secretary. Of course he was well-aware that they had work to do. But Weimar did not need to speak down to him. They were supposed to be colleagues, not rivals.

“Right. I’m going to see what Dan wants then.” Sutton mumbled, before turning towards the direction of the Premier’s office.

When he walked into the room, he found Andrews’s face in his hands. A mountain of paperwork almost reached the Premier’s chin.

“Dan…” The CHO sighed, closing the door behind him. “What’s on your mind.”

“Brett, I haven’t got the time, I’ve got a lot of work to do here.” Andrews sighed, removing his hands from his face, not even making eye contact.

Sutton ignored him, walking over to Andrews. He traced a hand against the Premier’s cheek, to which the other man pulled away.

“What’s going on, Dan?” Sutton asked, concern etched on his face. “You haven’t been the same since Albury. Has something happened?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”* Andrews snapped back, as if Sutton were just an annoying journalist.

“Dan, this isn’t a press conference.” Sutton’s hand rested on the other man’s shoulder. For a moment, Andrews allowed it to linger there, his eyes downcast. “Please, don’t shut me out.”

Suddenly, Andrews pulled away, much to Sutton’s disappointment. The politician looked up at him, bags under his eyes. “Things have changed, Brett. I don’t know how many times I have to reiterate this point.”

“You mean between us?” Sutton asked, desperately trying to get to the point. He could not stand the way Andrews had the ability to dodge questions when things got tough. Such was the pitfalls to being involved with a politician. “Just tell me what it is. Is it to do with those fans? Because I really couldn’t care less about them. You _know_ you’re the only one for me.”

“Victoria has to deal with a third wave and my reputation is on the line. The Liberals can smell blood. Hell, Tim fucking Smith might become Premier, did you ever think of that? Not everything is about you, Brett. I wish you would just stop making it so.” Quickly, Andrews looked down, as if ashamed to have said anything at all.

But the CHO was not the type to give up. He kept his hands by his side, deciding to approach this gently. There was clearly something that Andrews was not telling him. It was not like the Opposition had bothered him that much before.

“Okay. Are there issues with Catherine? Because if so, I’m happy to step back and allow you to focus on your marriage.”

“Since when have you ever cared about my marriage?” Andrews asked, his voice full of disgust.

Sutton raised his hands, as if to defend himself. “Wow. No need to get defensive. I’m just trying to understand what is going on. We’ve worked together for so long, Dan. Even if you’re not interested in anything romantic with me, I’m still concerned about you as a friend. Just talk to me.”

“Stop it. Just stop trying to be nice to me.” Andrews snapped, swiveling his chair away from the CHO. “I don’t want to talk about this matter anymore, okay? Just leave me alone.”

“You heard him.” Another voice said. Sutton looked up in bewilderment. Weimar.

The Deputy Secretary crossed his arms, eyes still on the CHO.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Sutton replied, not wanting to cause any unnecessary drama. He turned to leave the room.

“Oh, and close the door behind you, Brett.” Sutton heard Weimar say.

Just as he was closing the door, he could have sworn that he noticed Weimar take a seat on the Premier’s desk. He frowned. It was not like Andrews to allow other colleagues to sit on his desk. Unless…

Sutton took a peek through the gap of the door to see the Premier and the Deputy Secretary locked an embrace. Neither of them noticed him, for they were so focussed on each other. Sutton recognised that look all too well, for that was how he felt when he was alone with the Premier. His heart thudded in his chest, his mind full of concern and agitation.

Now he knew why Andrews was so evasive.

~

After an exhausting day of answering the same boring questions, Sutton managed to approach Weimar as he was heading out of the briefing room.

“So, you and Dan, huh? When did this start happening?” Sutton asked nonchalantly, even though he felt like his heart was breaking.

Weimar smirked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about it.”

Sutton took a step closer, backing Weimar into a wall. “Yes you do, Jeroen. Dan always came to me as his closest confidant, and now he’s turning to you. You’ve never been that interested in him. So what is it? Are you looking for a promotion?”

The Dutchman laughed. “You may be a poster boy for the media, but you have absolutely no substance. Dan turned to me because he couldn’t possibly bring himself to tell you about his rendezvous with Gladys. He worried that you were going to give up on him…said you were _too good_ for him anyway.” His blue eyes were shining as if he was telling a funny joke, “So I merely told him to give up wasting his time on someone who wouldn’t care for him. Why, you have so many fans anyway it would seem ridiculous that you would stand by his side for so long.” Weimar leaned in to whisper in Sutton’s ear, his stubble brushing up against his neck. “There can only be one man for Dan. And I will see to it that it will be me.”

“There’s no way that’s going to happen.” Sutton replied in disbelief. “Andrews and I have been through together so much. When he finds out you’ve been feeding him lies, he’ll see what sort of person you really are.”

“We’ll see about that.” Weimer’s voice had a hint of malice to it. Without another moment’s hesitation, he turned on his heel, making his way to the direction of the Premier’s office. Sutton walked briskly after him, anxious about getting to Andrews first. Seeing this darker side to the Deputy Secretary had only made him more concerned for Andrews.

No matter what, he could not allow things to continue between them.

~

Andrews looked up at the two men in surprise as they both entered the room, desperation on each of their faces.

“What’s going on?” The politician asked, concerned that there might have been another outbreak of the coronavirus. That would have been the last thing he wanted.

“Jeroen’s been lying to you.” Sutton interjected.

Andrews knotted his dark eyebrows in anxiety, turning towards the Deputy Secretary. “Is this true?”

“He’s just jealous, Dan.” Weimar’s European accent was smooth, his face hiding the malevolence that Sutton had only witnessed a few minutes ago. He walked up to the Premier, running a hand against his arm. Like flicking a switch, Andrews crumbled to the other man’s gesture, his body relaxing against his touch. Weimar’s other hand stroked the politician’s dark hairs, as if consoling someone who was crying. “I’ve been with you through the most difficult time of your political career.” He said, “When you were worried about your marriage due to what happened at Albury, I was there. Same with the _Holiday Inn_ incident.” Weimar’s hand swept towards Andrews’s cheek, caressing him gently, “What has the CHO ever done for you?”

Sutton strode over to the Premier, taking hold of his other hand that was gripping against the armrest.

“Dan, I don’t care about what happened with Gladys. What you do with your private life is your business.” Andrews looked up shyly at the CHO, his eyes blinking rapidly behind his glasses as he tried to make sense of things. “But I care about you, and I’ll never desert you. I was with you when the first two waves occurred. I’ll always be by your side, no matter what mood you are in.”

Quickly, Weimar turned the Premier’s face towards his direction.

“You were so doubtful about him, Dan. Unlike him, I don’t ask you stupid questions.” He leaned in, his lips only inches away from the politician’s. “…I provide solutions.” Their lips met and Andrews reciprocated with just as much intensity. Sutton watched the two kiss, trying to remain calm. To show anger was to show weakness, after all. He closed his eyes, focussing on the meditation exercises he used to use for yoga. But even with his eyes closed, the image of them burned in his mind.

“Enough!” Andrews cried. Sutton’s eyes fluttered open in surprise.

Weimar had backed away, equally as surprised as the CHO. The politician’s face had turned scarlet and his brow furrowed, trying to work out the impossible decision that was before him.

“You must understand the difficult position I am in.” He explained, looking at each one of them in turn, “I’m in the public eye all the time and Victorians are becoming restless. I cannot risk my career or reputation by having an affair with both of you. That’s why…I propose…” Andrews took a deep breath, his cheeks turning even redder than the Legislative Council. “…I propose that whoever can make me come first, will be my boyfriend.”

Weimar smirked, turning to Sutton. “Well we both know I will win. I do cycling everyday.”

Sutton scoffed, trying not to feel too intimidated. “As if that matters…I do yoga.”

The Deputy Secretary chuckled in reply. “We’ll see about that.” With a cheeky smile, he began to unbutton his shirt, before it aside without a moment’s hesitation. With European efficiency, he removed his trousers as well, kicking them away.

The CHO tried to ignore the muscular, toned body that stood before the Premier. As much as it pained him to admit it, Weimar did have an incredible body…even his calves were well shaped. Exercising certainly did pay off.

But he tried to cast his own securities aside as he began to strip himself, reminding himself of the fact that so many fans had made merchandise from his face alone.

Andrews peered at both men, clutching the armrests of his chair, his eyes widened. This was by far the most difficult decision he had to make in all his public life. Quickly, he opened his cupboard, taking a tie from the drawer and placing it over his eyes. He tied it around the back of his head securely. The last thing he wanted was to have any unfair kind of bias. It was best to be impartial in such puzzling circumstances.

Weimar made the first move, removing the politician’s suit jacket with a flourish. Sutton stood behind Dan, planting kisses against the side of his neck. Frowning, Weimar grabbed hold of Andrews’s face, kissing him with more passion. The Premier gasped as Sutton surreptitiously started to remove his trousers, his other hand stroking against his erect member.

“You know which one will help you more, Dan.” Weimar muttered, unbuttoning Andrews’s shirt. After removing it, he ran his hands against the man’s wide chest, fingertips teasing his hardened nipples.

Not wanting to waste any time, Sutton took Andrews into his mouth, his tongue first caressing the tip. He heard Andrews moan as he took him in deeper, running his tongue around his cock in circular motions. Although he was so aroused by how Andrews enjoyed the effect he had on him, the gesture felt somewhat nostalgic. If he closed his eyes and ignored Weimar’s heavy breathing, it would be as if it were the two of them alone. Just another night in the office, where the Premier would be stressed about coronavirus and Sutton would allow him to relax. He could feel the politician’s fingers run through his hair, tugging against the silver strands as he trembled, before pushing Sutton’s head closer to him, begging him to go deeper.

Feeling slightly challenged, Weimar helped Andrews to his feet, getting him to lean against the table as he began to lube himself up with a bottle of moisturiser on the table. Without much effort, he slid into him, causing the politician let out a louder moan.

Sutton realised that he was slightly disadvantaged by the other man’s position, but he tried not to fret. After all, he could not forget his training when he was over in Nepal. A brief memory of Mount Everest flitted into his mind. He felt calm, relaxed. His mind turned towards the pages of a book revealing a series of different positions that one can use to help someone else feel relaxation…and of course, pleasure.

Seeing Andrews bent over the table as Weimar pounded him, Sutton had an idea. He slid under the table, his head only inches away from the politician’s cock and took him into his mouth again, only this time, with his hand gently caressing against his prostate. Andrews’s thick thighs quivered in response. The Premier’s breathing became more haggard with every moment, and that was just more of an indication to continue. Sutton quickened his motions, massaging his prostate as he did so. Andrews convulsed, gasping as he tried to take in all the different angles of pleasure that he was experiencing. Never, had he experienced such pure ecstasy before.

“Ah…I…I think I’m going to-”Andrews started but his body was well ahead of his words. He came in Sutton’s mouth, to which the CHO swallowed every drop. Andrews panted, collapsing into his chair. Instinctively, he grabbed hold of Sutton’s silver strands, before grabbing his hand, pulling him up to his feet. Sutton sat down on the politician’s lap, their tongues intertwining as they kissed.

His mind made up, Andrews desperately wanted to see who it was who had made him climax first. He reached up, untying the blindfold. The politician’s gaze softened as he saw Sutton in his arms.

“Did you really mean what you said before?” Andrews asked in disbelief. A hint of a smile curled on his lips. Sutton knew straight away that this was outcome that the politician had hoped for. “You will _really_ stand by my side?”

“Of course, Dan. You are the Victorian I care about the most.” Sutton explained, his hand on Andrews’s cheek.

Andrews hung his head sheepishly like a nerd, afraid of rejection by the popular kid. “I cheated on you though…I thought you would never forgive me…but I was so lonely.” He sighed. Perhaps one day he would explain everything to Sutton. “How can you still give me a chance, even when the Victorians have been on my back?”

“Because I love _you_ , Premier.” Sutton replied, smiling softly. “No matter how many people turn against you, I’ll always be by your side. You’re the one man for me, Dan.”

Hearing those sweet words, Andrews pulled Sutton into his arms. They held each other like that for a few moments, before the politician began to kiss the CHO tenderly. As the two were so lost in their own world, they did not even notice Weimar’s icy glare as he changed briskly. The rejected man no longer felt so confident anymore.

The door slammed, but the two lovers did not pay it any attention. There were more pressing issues and Sutton was more than eager to work closely with the Premier to fix them. Now that Andrews’s attention was all on him, Sutton no longer felt any fear.  
  
  
Under the shadow of a bicycle helmet, a tear seeped down his cheek as Weimar pedaled away his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> *Footnotes for explanations: 
> 
> “Don’t ask stupid questions.”: Not my own idea. I admit I was partially inspired by the anonymous fic “No more stupid questions”. You can read it in the link below.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667635


End file.
